PACIÊNCIA
by RealMariana
Summary: Ikki de Fênix sempre teve fama de ser esquentado. Quando Saori Kido finalmente instala a internet no Santuário, o cavaleiro de bronze acaba tendo um surto psicótico quando resolve dar uma olhada no que andam escrevendo de Saint Seiya por aí.


**Analfabetos digitais**

Lá estava o pobre funcionário da Atenas Telecom levando uma verdadeira surra para passar o cabo da internet pelas 12 casas. Sentado confortavelmente em seu cantinho de meditação, Shaka só observava o infeliz furar sua parede para a passagem do cabo.

_ Isso é mesmo necessário?

_Ahn? Mas hein? Falou comigo, moço?

O cavaleiro de Virgem respirou fundo. Ultimamente, todo aquele alvoroço por conta da dita internet estava o deixando profundamente irritado.

_ Estou. Estou sim.

_ Ah tá. Preciso furar aqui na tua parede, senão o cabo da internet não chega no seu PC. Sacou tudo, tio?

_ Como é que é?

Nisso, eis que surge o pacificador do Santuário. Sim, ele. (Ele quem, porra?) Afinal a idéia inicial de instalar a banda larga na morada de Atena havia surgido dele: Shun de Andrômeda.

_ Shaka. Calma, respira, respira fundo... Abstrai.

_ Mas o que? Como é que você veio parar aqui?

_ Entããão, a Saori me mandou ver como andava a instalação da internet.

Shaka e Shun se afastaram um pouco do funcionário. Andrômeda não queria que Virgem mandasse o coitado pro inferno antes da porcaria da banda larga chegar no Salão do Grande Mestre.

_ Então, Shaka. Como vai a vida?

_ ¬¬' Bem.

Um silêncio sepulcral começou a tomar conta da sexta casa do Zodíaco. Ninguém ouvia nem uma mosca voando. Até que o instalador anunciou:

_ Pronto tio. Já acabei aqui.

_ Shun... Tire esse infeliz daqui agora! Antes que eu mande-o conversar com Buda pessoalmente. _ Shaka massageava as têmporas. Ser chamado de tio, dentro da sua própria casa era o fim dos tempos.

_ Vamos embora moço da internet... Vamos logo. _ Shun empurrou o rapaz porta afora.

Depois de várias horas e piadas de mau gosto de todos, o pobre instalador foi embora do Santuário, deixando uma rede de internet banda larga funcionando a todo vapor. De suas casas, os Dourados começaram a acessar seus sites favoritos. Máscara da Morte levou com o rolo de macarrão na cabeça ao tentar abrir o . Saga foi direto para eusoubipolareeutambé e Aldebaran finalmente pôde conferir os resultados da rodada do Brasileirão. Mas os outros ficaram mais perdidos que cego em tiroteio na grande rede.

Atena ficou perplexa ao ouvir da boca do próprio Kiki, depois de 20 minutos de risada, que ninguém mais além de MdM, Saga, Debas e os bronzeados sequer sabia que era necessário digitar WWW antes do nome do site.

_Dá pra acreditar que eles são todos uns analfabetos digitais? _ A deusa comentou com a Illyrah.

_ Dá. Eu realmente acredito. Aioros mal sabe usar um telefone fixo. Que dirá o computador.

_ Preciso solucionar esse problema já.

A deusa marchou pelo Salão decidida a ensinar seus cavaleiros a navegar na grande rede. Mal sabia ela que aquilo seria um enorme problema.

**Missão (quase) impossível.**

Jewel era uma bibliotecária de Atenas que Saori Kido convidou para organizar a biblioteca de Alexandria, digo do Santuário. Mas a pobrezinha achou que era tarefa fácil e acabou se enganando bonito. Há mais de 6 meses ela se via imersa em braçadas de pergaminhos e livros antigos e nada de férias ou descanso nos feriados.

A infeliz só não ia embora de lá porque o emprego pagava bem e a vida fora do Santuário estava pela hora da morte de tão cara. Mas se a deusa Atena achava que ela iria continuar enfiada naquela biblioteca mofada e ainda ensinar os cavaleiros como usar um computador, aí era sacanagem!

_ Mas Jewel, você é tudo que temos!

_ Não. Não... De jeito nenhum.

Saori apelou então para a mundialmente conhecida "cara de cachorro abandonado" (Obrigada por isso, Sam Winchester.)

_ Não. Eu já disse que não dá, deusa Atena!

_ Eu te libero da biblioteca. Prometo.

_ ¬¬'... Sei. E o aumento que eu estou pedindo há uns bons dois meses?

_ Tudo bem... Te dou o aumento também.

_ Maravilha! Por onde eu começo?

_ Ensine os dourados a ligar o computador.

_ o.O WTF?

_ Exatamente, eu vou reunir alguns computadores aqui no salão do Mestre e você pode começar. _ Saori foi em busca dos ditos computadores. E deixou Jewel desolada no meio das pilhas de desordem. Ela realmente não sabia o que era pior, organizar aquela biblioteca ou ensinar um bando de marmanjos a usar uma porcaria de PC em pleno século 21.

**Ligando o Foda-se.**

Enquanto Jewel se desdobrava para dar conta de ensinar a todos o funcionamento das máquinas, Ikki de Fênix bocejava tedioso em frente ao seu computador. Já fizera de tudo um pouco. Olhara os resultados do futebol, conversara com Esmeralda no MSN, até acessou o famigerado , mas agora ele estava em busca de outra coisa pra fazer na internet. Foi quando uma janelinha piscou no seu Messenger. Algum desconhecido o havia adicionado e queria conversar.

Desconhecido: Oi Ikki.

Ikki: E aí?

Desconhecido: Tudo bom. E você?

Ikki: Estou de boa na lagoa.

Desconhecido: Está na lagoa? É a lagoa azul?

Ikki: Tá me zoando, né? Diz que tá me zoando!

Desconhecido: Há há... Tô zoando sim!

Ikki: ¬¬'

Desconhecido: Então... Você curte fanfiction?

Ikki: Nem sei que é que é isso.

Desconhecido: Ah, são histórias que os fãs escrevem sobre as coisas que eles gostam.

Ikki: Sei sei.

Desconhecido: Tipo, as que eu mais gosto são de CDZ.

O cavaleiro de Fênix arregalou os olhos. Como podia aquela criatura do outro mundo saber sobre os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco?

Ikki: CDZ?

Desconhecido: É. É sobre uns caras que usam umas armaduras, de constelações e talz.

Ikki paralisou na cadeira...

Ikki: E onde eu acho isso?

Desconhecido: Ah, tem o Nyah Fanfiction, o ...

Ikki : Então tá. Valeu aí.

Num piscar de olhos, Ikki desconectou do MSN e foi direto para os sites que a criatura sabe-se-lá-o-que-era havia falado. Logo na pagina inicial, ele se deparou com uma história absurdamente estranha, cujo nome nem merece ser mencionado. Sabe-se que o enredo girava em torno de um relacionamento entre ele, Ikki e seu próprio irmão, Shun.

_ Mas que merda é essa?

Descendo mais um pouco a página, ele encontrou outras histórias semelhantes. Estava a ponto de dar um soco no computador, quando viu um história um pouco diferente. Dessa vez os que se pegavam eram Saga e Kanon. No outro site, eram Milo e Camus. As porcarias não paravam de aparecer na frente de Ikki e ele já estava perdendo a pouca paciência.

_Ai minha deusa Atena... Mas que merda é essa?

Fênix já estava pela hora da morte, quando o site se redirecionou para um outro cheio de imagens de caras se pegando e tinha uma enorme com a legenda "Ikki e Hyoga".

Antes que se desse conta, ao seu redor já estavam uns 5 curiosos com os olhos estatelados na tela.

_ Ikki... O que é isso?

_ Não tem vergonha não?

_Coisa mais horrível.

_ Tem criança perto...

_ Seu depravado!

Aqueles foram só alguns dos comentários. Ele ainda teve que ouvir da boca do próprio Afrodite que era a maior sem-vergonhice do Santuário ele ficar vendo aquilo na internet, especialmente com o Kiki perto.

Tais palavras foram como fogo na pólvora. Ikki se levantou, parou de frente para o Dourado de Peixes e segurou-o pelos colarinhos:

_Escuta aqui, seu fruta! Eu vim olhar essa merda, porque achei que podia ter algo importante sobre nós sendo divulgado na internet.

_ Uia! O bofe tá nervoso.

_ E você devia ir cuidar da sua vida e aprender a ligar a droga do computador primeiro!

_Escuta aqui você! Seu depravado! Me coloca no chão agora e eu te mostro quem é fruta!

Depois desse momento, o que se sabe é que metade do salão foi mandado pelos ares e com ele, a poderosa rede de internet do Santuário. As testemunhas no local afirmaram que segundos antes da explosão, um grito de AVE FÊNIX foi ouvido. Em seguida, tudo voou pelos ares. Em declaração aos outros cavaleiros, a deusa Atena afirmou que jamais o seu Santuário voltará a ter internet. Decisão que Ikki, cavaleiro de bronze de Fênix apóia e bota fé!

**Lições para as próximas gerações.**

_ Então crianças, foi assim que o teto do salão do mestre foi parar lá na entrada do Santuário.

_ Sério? Foi assim mesmo, tio Ikki?

_ Foi, Aiorin. Juro pela minha armadura de bronze que foi.

_ Nossa! Que irado! _ O filho mais velho de Aiolia estava abismado com a história.

_ Mas tio Ikki, a Atena não ficou brava com você? _ Era a vez de Heitor, filho de Milo indagar.

_ E se ficou. Tenho as cicatrizes até hoje... Mas vocês precisam aprender, pequenos. Nunca escrevam nada dessas besteiras... Alguém pode ficar muito, mas muito irritado mesmo.

_ Agora ficamos com medo, tio Ikki.

_ Não precisam ter medo... É só tomar cuidado com que jogam na internet. Sem besteira, sem plágio e cuidado com a gramática.

_ Pode deixar, tio Ikki. _ E foram brincar...

De longe, Artémis e Eadiel, respectivas mães dos garotos comentaram:

_ Até parece que o Ikki é essa gentileza toda...

_ Deixa pra lá... O coitado traumatizou com esse lance de internet...

_ É verdade...

E ambas riram...

**FIM**


End file.
